


The Morning After

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Series: "Dear Jared Kleinman" and Other Stories [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Early Mornings, Gen, Heidi Hansen Tries, Jared Kleinman Centric, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Jared Kleinman Needs Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: Jared wakes up in the Hansen's house after a particularly disasterious dinner.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Heidi Hansen & Jared Kleinman
Series: "Dear Jared Kleinman" and Other Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Deleted Scene from Dear Jared Kleinman I found while looking for something to work on... If you haven't read that fic I reccomend you do at least up to the Dinner with the Murphy's segment for context, as there are specific references to that story you'll miss.
> 
> In terms of commentary: I wanted to have a Jared and Heidi scene in the fic so bad, but I ended up cutting this one because It didn't really have much to say that (at the time I had tried adding it) wasn't said in other parts of the story. When It was removed I had all the intention of putting a replacement scene in, maybe a bit in the later parts, but that never happened. I was bummed, but the fic just ended up not needing it the way it went. If I ever do a part two, maybe I'll figure out a way to work another one in. But if or until then, enjoy this little snippet of what almost was.

Jared only briefly freaked out when he awoke in a different house the next morning before his brain kicked in and reminded him that he'd gone to Evan's. The only reason he was even worried was that he couldn't see his stars, but he knew they were back home waiting on his ceiling as they had been for the last few years of his life. It wasn't like they had anywhere to go.

He sat up, stretched his body, and looked around for a moment. It was still pretty early in the morning, Evan still was sleeping on his side, completely unaware of Jared's presence. He wasn't quite sure why he'd woken up until he heard what sounded like footsteps coming from downstairs, and once he heard those his curiosity got the better of him and he went down to investigate.

Lo and Behold: Heidi Hansen is making oatmeal over the stove. She must have a shift today, he thought, that's the only reason she'd be up this early. He nearly walks back upstairs, but she turns around to grab a wooden spoon and his cover is blown.

"Oh, Hello Jared! Was I making too much noise?"

It's early for a conversation, but he likes talking to Heidi so he goes along with it. "Hey, Heidi... Don't worry about it, you know me: Light sleeper." He stifles a little yawn.

She nods. "Right..." Her eyes fall over the counter, where a nicely flattened and unspent 20-dollar bill lies. Even in his sleep-delirious state, Jared can see the concern.

"He ate. I took him out and by the time I dropped him off I wasn't up for driving back home so I just crashed here." He says. Her mood immediately lifts.

"Thank you... You know how he can be ordering food."

He does, all too well. "Yeah. Needless to say, he got a nice hot meal last night, and he didn't have to talk to anyone on the phone." The casserole itself was disgusting, sure, but the steamed vegetables served on the side actually weren't too bad... He can recall Evan reaching for seconds.

Heidi smiles and shoves the bill in his direction. "Here, since you were so kind last night."

Jared looks at it. "That's okay... Keep it for another night. I like spending time with Ev, and honestly seeing the guy enjoying himself a little is payment enough." Sure, Evan had worsened the lie... And sure, Jared kind of wishes he'd gone about everything differently in retrospect. But, he got to eat dinner with his crush and her parents; which as far as Jared is concerned is the closest thing Evan will ever get to a date with Zoe Murphy.

Heidi seems hesitant, almost like she's going to insist he still take the money, but she knows he's going to keep refusing just by the look on his face. Instead, she gives her oatmeal a quick stir and brings the saucepan it's cooking in down to a simmer. "Well, thank you for hanging out with him. It's good to know he's not spending all of his nights by himself."

Jared didn't want to be alone last night either. "It's nothing."

"I don't think it is to him," She sighs, "He's been in kind of a funk lately, He won't talk to me about it and I'm not sure if he talks to Dr. Sherman about it, though I hope he is... He gets lonely though, I know that much. Most of the kids at school other than you don't like him and I've been taking more shifts at the hospital so I never know if he's eaten until I get home and see that money still on the counter. So, it's just... It's good knowing he has someone other than me looking out for him."

Jared rubs his arm... He hadn't known that much. He just falls back on nodding and confirming. "Yeah..."

Heidi pours off the oatmeal into 2 separate bowls. She sticks a spoon and some chopped fruit into one, and the other get's some plastic wrap placed over it and shoved into the fridge. "If I'd known you were here I would've made more, so just go ahead and help yourself to anything you want. We have some generic stuff in our pantry."

He's all too aware, they only can afford Generic-Brand foods. Not that anything is wrong with that (though, Jared's admittedly spoiled tongue thinks they taste a little funny). As Heidi passes, she balances her bowl into one hand and uses the other to give Jared a nice, big hug... He eases into it. His own mom hadn't hugged him in a long time, so whenever he'd end up at the Hansen's he found himself unable to refuse one from Heidi. He spent a lot of childhood days over here, she was practically another mom to him anyways. 

"Thank you, again." She says as she pulls away.

Jared isn't sure how to respond. "Yeah, Have a nice day at work!"

And just like that, she's out of the house, and Jared is left to stand in this weird spot between the kitchen and the foyer. He considers going back to bed, but he's too awake for that... So, he just goes into the pantry and gets a pot of coffee going for himself and Evan (whenever the guy wakes up, that is).


End file.
